Among known living body stimulation devices are barking suppression devices which stimulate the neck of a dog in the form of a vibration. For example, in the case of the barking suppression device disclosed in JP-2005-348657-A, a body case incorporating it is to be attached to a dog collar at the center. The surface to be brought into contact with the neck of a dog is provided with projection-like vibration units each being a vibrator which is driven by an electric motor. JP-2003-158940-A discloses a pet collar with a training function to which a vibration device is attached to a collar directly.
In the barking suppression device disclosed in JP-2005-348657-A, each vibration unit for stimulating the neck of a dog assumes a projection-like shape. Since a belt is wound around and fastened to press the projection-like vibration units against the neck of a dog, a certain load is imposed on the dog's body. Conversely, if the belt is loosened, the projection-like vibration units may be separated from the neck of the dog to become unable to stimulate the neck of the dog by a vibration. That is, in this living body stimulation device, stimulation imposes a certain load on a living body whereas loosening the belt to reduce the load may make it impossible to stimulate the living body.
On the other hand, in the pet collar disclosed in JP-2003-158940-A, a vibratory stimulus can be given to a living body only in a narrow region because the vibration device is attached to the collar.